1. Field of the Invention
A process and apparatus for detection of infestation of bees by organisms, such as parasites, particularly mites, and the like, in beehives, packages, and cages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Detection of infestation of bees by parasites, such as mites, has become of great importance since discovery of Varroa mites (VARROA-JACOBSONI) an external parasite of honey bees, were detected for the first time in North America in September, 1987. Within a short period after being infested with Varroa mites, healthy and productive bees begin a rapid decline and within two to three years after initial infestation, a hive will be totally destroyed. A limited survey for Varroa mite has resulted in its being found shortly thereafter in a total of thirteen states and in Canada. The need for more comprehensive surveys and better detection techniques including an improved, rapid and accurate screening detection system for Varroa mite infestation is important. The magnitude of the mite problem can be considered in view of the 4.5 million beehives located throughout the United States, especially in consideration of the fact that a significant proportion of these beehives are moved on a geographical and seasonal basis. The mite problem is also increased in view of the practice of shipping bees across state and country coundaries. There is an immediate need for improved mite detection and a means for certification of mite-free hives, packages, and cages housing bees.
One of the most commonly used procedures to detect the infestation of bees by mites is known as the "Roll Test". The Roll Test involves disassembling the top of a beehive and removing about 500 to 1000 bees, preferably from the brood frames, and placing them in a glass jar. Ether/alcohol is sprayed into the jar, the jar is capped and rotated and if mites are present, they can be observed as they will dislodge from the bees and adhere to the glass walls of the jar.
Another technique employed for detection of infestation of bees by mites is to similarly place 500 to 1000 bees in a glass jar and to kill the bees with a 70 percent alcohol solution. Shaking the container with the bees in the alcohol solution causes the mites to leave the bees. The bees can be strained out by passing the solution through a coarse screen and the mites can be isolated by straining the remaining solution through a very fine screen.
Another means of detection of infesters of bees is by removing sealed brood chambers from the hive and examining the contents of the comb for the infester, such as mites.
Present techniques for detection of tracheal mites is to kill individual bees, dissect the bee, remove the trachea, and examine for mites under a microscope.
The previous procedures for detection of infestations, such as mites on bees, requires sacrificing of a significant number of bees or brood and the processes are work intensive with the degree of detection accuracy not as high as desired.